Dare You To Move
by TazzyDuff
Summary: A tragedy three years ago has left Rachel and Quinn at odds. Will the new boy next door be able to help fix things between them, or make them worse?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Dare You To Move**_

_**Rating: Just to be safe for future chapters I am rating this story M.**_

_**Pairings: Finn/Rachel, Rachel/Jessie, Quinn/Puck **_

_**This story is AU, so yes it is not like the show. I have nothing to do with Glee except for my story, I wish I did though so that I could hang out with the cast all the time!**_

* * *

><p><em>Stomp, stomp, stomp. Slam.<em>

Rachel glanced at her father over the top of her cup of coffee, watching while he glanced up at the roof where the noise was coming from before turning back to the newspaper in his hands. "What's wrong with her today?"

"Noah broke up with her." Rachel answered him, taking a bite of her bagel. "Or she broke up with him, I'm not sure."

Matthew Berry sighed and rubbed his forehead, "_Again_?"

Rachel smiled at him and grabbed her bag from the floor when she heard her sister stomping down the staircase per usual. She came into the kitchen wearing thick, dark shades that covered half of her face and wrinkled her nose at the food on the table. "Can we go?"

"Good morning to you as well, Quinny." Matthew teased.

Rachel didn't have to see her sister's eyes to know that they were currently rolling, "I'm ready."

Quinn snatched the keys from the nearby hook and stormed outside without another word, her short skirt rising dangerously high while she walked. Rachel forced a smile at her dad and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading outside to join Quinn in her convertible Mustang.

"You okay?" Rachel asked, chancing a glance over at her.

Quinn sighed in annoyance and backed out of the drive without answering. Rachel leaned her head back against the seat and glanced at the strange truck at Char's house directly across the street from her own house. Char was an elderly woman whom Rachel often visited with, her kids were grown and moved on and hardly ever visited her (probably because Char was a bit…outspoken).

Quinn's phone began playing a Britney Spears song and she quickly answered it, soon erupting into a round of giggles. Rachel tuned her out, it was probably just Santana talking about her latest escapade and she had heard enough about that to last her a lifetime. Rachel had been listening to Quinn and Santana talking about sex and putting down other girls since freshman year, hell she had even been involved in their conversations until three and a half years ago. That was when it all changed.

Rachel looked down at her own phone and sighed, ignoring all of the missed phone calls and messages. She didn't even know why it was necessary for her to have a phone anymore besides the fact that her dad made her take it with her everywhere, just in case she happened to get kidnapped and her kidnapper was too dumb to check her pockets.

Quinn whipped the car into the school parking lot and got out slowly, stretching her arms up above her head so that her tank top rose up and exposed her stomach to the group of football players that were hanging in the back of a huge black truck. The catcalls made Rachel want to slap them all.

"Hey Rachie." Noah Puckerman greeted, coming to lean against the red car and pretending not to see Quinn at all.

Rachel sent a nod in his direction before shouldering her bag and walking towards the school building, shooting a look back once she got to the door to catch Quinn and Puck pressed up against her car making out.

Noah Puckerman, known by everyone as Puck, is a man whore. Well…was a man whore. It's true, he was always very proud of his status and made it his own personal mission to sleep with every girl in the school until he graduated. He had come pretty close actually, that is until Quinn Fabray made her appearance as a freshman. Puck had set out just to tap the fresh meat but somehow he had managed to fall for her and resigned from his mission.

They weren't perfect, of course, but Noah really did love her and treat her well. The only problem the two of them had was that he liked _looking_ at girls and Quinn liked fighting after she caught him looking.

Rachel shook her head and smiled a little before making her way into the school and fought through the crowd to get to her locker. Not too long after she got there and popped it open, someone leaned against the locker next to hers.

"I have something for you."

Rachel looked over and smiled when a cup of coffee was pushed in her face, she took it gratefully and beamed at the skinny boy in designer jeans who had given it to her. "Kurt, I love you."

"I know." He smiled back and the two of them started down the hall. "So has Mr-Baby-Face called you groveling yet?"

Rachel sighed and took a sip of her coffee, "Called, texted, e-mailed, sent roses, sent chocolates, sent a freakin sing-a-gram."

Kurt's jaw dropped a little in surprise and delight, looking forward and smiling to himself at the romance in it all. Rachel wagged her finger at him, "Nope, don't even think about how 'romantic' that sounds Hummel, the only reason he's doing all of this is because he screwed up big time – and got caught."

That seemed to remind Kurt and snap him back into the right mindset. "Do not even worry about it R, we are going to club it up and mingle and hook up and be the bad asses that I know we are."

Rachel laughed politely while secretly hoping he would wimp out about clubbing, as he always did at the last moment. Rachel just wasn't that comfortable having to use her fake ID to get into a club with old men trying to grind up on her and take her home. Instead, they usually ended up going to a party thrown by one of their high school friends, it seemed like there was a party every Friday night.

"What about your sister?"

"Let's not go there, okay?"

Kurt nodded silently and surprisingly did not bring it right back up. Rachel loved Kurt; he was her best friend and had been since their freshman year. They had been there for each other for birthdays, holidays, friendship days (yes, they celebrated that together!), break-ups, and other things that Rachel did not want to even think about right now.

Rachel went through the rest of the day per usual: she listened to teachers, talked to friends, laughed with Kurt, went off campus for lunch at a nearby Chinese restaurant, dragged through more classes and then went to cheerleading after school.

"Can I come over?" Kurt asked as they made their way to the parking lot together where Quinn waited with a couple of her friends, laughing loudly.

"Of course." Rachel told him, smiling and jumped in the back of the Mustang with him, straightening her cheering skirt after she got situated.

Quinn and her friends piled into the car with them and they took off, cranking the radio way up and singing as loud as they possibly could. It didn't take long to get to their house – roughly 20 minutes or so – and then everyone was piling out.

"Who is _that_?" Santana asked, causing everyone to stop and turn to look.

He was at Char's house, carrying in big U-Haul boxes that had been resting in the back of the truck that Rachel had noticed in front of her house earlier. Was Char okay, did she move out? Did this guy buy her house? The boy was maybe around their age or a little older, and he was _tall_. Then he looked up and saw four girls and one boy staring at him, he blinked and then held his hand up in a small wave before heading back inside.

"Oh gosh, he probably thinks we are total freaks for staring like that." Rachel laughed, shaking her head at Kurt who was biting his bottom lip as he stared at the house. "Lets go lover boy."

Kurt smiled devilishly at her before they turned and headed to the house. Right before dinner time all of their friends had to leave Rachel changed into sweats and a t-shirt before heading outside and across the street. She hesitantly held up her fist and knocked on the door, hoping beyond hope that Char was okay.

The door opened and she saw the boy from earlier, looking down at her. "Yeeesss?"

"I'm Rachel, from across the street. Um, I walk Pancakes?"

He frowned down at her and looked behind him, "Grandma?"

Char was sitting in her rocking chair like she usually did, fanning herself. "Don't be an ass then, let the girl in!"

Rachel bit back a smile and grabbed Pancakes leash from the hallway table before coaxing the dog from behind the couch and snapping the leash onto his collar. The boy looked surprised to see a dog appear out of nowhere, "Holy shit where did that come from?"

"Pancakes has anxiety problems," Rachel informed him, "He's not good around people he doesn't know so he'll hide the entire time."

Pancakes looked at the boy and nuzzled his nose into Rachel's stomach like a bashful toddler, she laughed and stroked his head before giving him a kiss. "Are you Char's grandson?"

"Oh, yeah sorry, I'm Finn." He replied, scratching his head at the dog. "I came to take care of her and…her dog I guess."

Rachel nodded and stood, "That's nice, I'm sure she'll love having you here."

Rachel and Finn both looked over at Char, who was staring hard at the t.v. and would randomly giggle even though it was not even on. She turned back to the boy, Finn, and nodded, "I better take him before it gets too late."

"Yeah, of course."

It took Rachel nearly five minutes to push and drag the dog out the front door, which was always the challenging part of the walk, and then they were good to go. The two of them got halfway down the block before she heard someone calling her name and she stopped to let Finn catch up with them.

"Hey." He said when he got to them, "Do you mind if I go with you guys? I'm going to go crazy being in there any longer."

Rachel scratched her forearm and nodded, handing him the leash. "You're stronger so you get the job of forcing him to walk when he starts to get stubborn."

Finn laughed and the two of them started walking, a disgruntled Pancakes waddling along behind them in defeat.

_**So I know there are a few maybe confusing parts of the story but they are going to be explained later in the story. Review and let me know how you like it so far, let me know your thoughts! Thanks all!**_


	2. Finn's Decision

**First of all, I want to thank everyone who took the time to either alert my story or write me a review. It makes me happy to know that people are actually enjoying my story! Second, I apologize that it has taken so long to update, my schedule has been hectic! Here is the next chapter and I hope I get a great response to it as well! (FYI: This chapter starts out as going back in the past to tell about Finn and why he moved in with his grandmother)**

"MOM!"

No answer.

"MOOOOOM!" Finn Hudson shouted, struggling to fix his tie correctly. "I NEED YOUR HELP!"

Carole Hudson entered his bedroom, her arms holding onto a large basket of clean laundry that she had just pulled out of the dryer. She looked at her only son and smiled lovingly, setting the basket on his messed up bed and swatting his hands away from his neck before undoing the ugly knot he made and quickly transforming it into a perfect Windsor Knot.

"How did you do that?" Finn asked, impressed.

Carole smiled warmly up at him, "I use to do this for your father all the time. Are you ready for this?"

Finn gave her a half smile and turned to look at himself in the mirror, buttoning up his suit jacket and tugging the sleeves down. "More ready than I have ever been."

Tonight was the night – one of the biggest nights of his life, in fact. So it had to be perfect. Finn glanced down at his wristwatch and turned to his mom, "I gotta go, I look okay right?"

"You look fantastic." Carole whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom mom mom no, don't cry!" Finn grimaced, bending down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before he rushed out of the house and jumped behind the wheel of his truck. His heart drummed against his chest on the 20 minute drive to the restaurant and he quickly whipped into a close parking spot.

Finn mentally kicked himself when he noticed that he was six minutes late and Tina _hated_ having to wait on people, especially him. He straightened his jacket and walked into the restaurant, immediately spotting her at their usual table by the big window overlooking the lake. She turned to look at him and flashed a tired smile before standing to embrace him.

Finn couldn't help but grin at her. Her long hair was curled lightly and she wore a tight purple cocktail dress that emphasized all the right spots, damn she was beautiful. He gave her a soft kiss before the two of them sat facing each other as someone filled their wine glasses.

He cleared his throat, no better time like the present! "Tina, my life has never and could never be the same after I met you. You've changed me into a happier, more stable, and more inspired man. I can't picture the rest of my life without you by my side." Finn slid down to one knee on the floor next to her. "Will you-"

"Weshouldbreakup." She spat out before he could finish.

Finn's smile faltered for a second, "Wait, what?"

Tina looked uncomfortable, "Finn, I just…I think that we should start seeing other people."

"See other people?" he squeaked.

Tina played with the gold bracelet adorned on her wrist, "I like you, Finn."

"You _like_ me?" Finn asked loudly, "You _LIKE_ me?"

Tina look embarrassed at his tone and shook her head in annoyance, Finn was furious. "We've been together THREE years and all you say is that you LIKE me?"

Tina tilted her head to the side, "Okay Finn, I was trying to spare your feelings but obviously that isn't going to happen. I met someone else, okay? I wish you happiness in your future Finn, just not with me."

Finn watched open mouthed as she got up and left the restaurant. Angry hurt tears burned his eyes and his heart was literally hurting him. It felt like Tina had reached her tiny little hands into his chest cavity, grabbed a hold of his heart and squeezed it as hard as she could, sinking her freshly manicured nails into it and ripping giant gashed throughout. Finn bled there to death on the restaurant floor while everyone watched and laughed at him.

Finally he managed to stand and slowly trudge out of there, starting the long walk home, forgetting that he had drove. While he walked he loosened his tie and tossed it into a bush, next went his jacket, then shoes and socks one by one by one until finally he wore only his dress pants and his white under shirt.

The bottom of his feet were burning by the time he walked up the driveway and into the house, silently heading past his mother on the couch and into his bedroom where he flopped face down on his bed. Carole was there in an instant, sitting on the edge of his bed and reaching over to run her hands through his hair, "I'm right here baby."

* * *

><p>The next two weeks went by in a giant blur. He didn't work, he didn't leave the house, the longest he got out of bed was to shower and that was only when his mother threatened to bathe him herself if he didn't get his ass up. He barely ate, barely cried, and didn't talk at all. He had turned into a zombie.<p>

Finn finally got up out of bed and dragged himself into the kitchen where he slumped into a kitchen chair and rested his head on the table top. Carole rubbed his back lovingly and set a plate of cookies and glass of milk in front of him, the home phone resting between her shoulder and cheek.

"I know mom, but-" she stopped talking and listened. "Mom, I can't do that."

Finn reached for a cookie and popped the whole thing in his mouth.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I know that isn't what you want but you need someone there in order to take care of you and I just can't do that right now." She listened again, "I have to work. Mom? Mom?"

Carole sighed and hung up the phone, "Your grandmother is such a stubborn woman."

"What's wrong with her?" Finn croaked out, his voice hoarse.

Carole sighed, "She's getting old honey, I have to hire someone as a live-in caretaker just in case something happens to her so that she's not hurt and laying there for days."

Finn nodded and chugged down his milk, finally turning to look at his mother and the worry on her face. "Why don't…"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't I go stay with grandma for a while?" he suggested, "I haven't seen her in forever and I can watch over her."

Carole looked at him hard, "I don't think that's such a-"

"I need to leave." Finn interrupted, looking down at his hands. "I need to get out of here and find out how to move on from this."

Carole stared at him for what seemed like forever before stepping forward and wrapping him into a hug. "You are going to be just fine."

The six hour drive was actually quite relaxing with the wind whipping at his face through the open window and the radio cranked up loud and leaving no room for idle thoughts. He arrived at her house around six-ish in the morning and used the key his mother had given him to let himself in. He hadn't been to this house since he was 14 but it looked as if nothing much had changed, he smiled to himself and quietly padded down the hall and into his old bedroom where he climbed onto the mattress and passed out.

Eight hours had passed before he was jolted away by a loud scream and the sharp pain of being hit repeatedly with a rolled up newspaper. Finn yelped and covered the back of his head before rolling off of the bed and jumping to his feet, holding his hands out in front of him in a surrender pose. "Grandma, it's me! Finn!"

Char stopped mid-swing and looked at him funny, "Finn who?"

"How many Finn's do you know?" he asked, fighting back a laugh. "I'm your grandson, remember?"

She looked at him suspiciously for another moment, "My Finn is little and he isn't the size of the jolly green giant!"

"No grandma, I swear to you it's me."

"Bend over." She demanded.

"What?"

"Finn has a mole on his butt, show me."

Finn's face was on fire, his grandma had gone crazy! "Grandma, I am _not _showing you my butt."

She sighed in defeat and threw her hands up before leaving the room. Finn shook his head and followed her out, leaving distance in case suddenly decided to attack again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stay for a while and take care of you, make sure you're okay."

She snorted, "I don't need no damn babysitter, emphasis on the BABY."

"Okay then…" he shrugged, "Then I'm just here visiting. Happy?"

She didn't answer, instead just plopping down on a rocking chair in the living room and looking thoughtfully at the TV in front of her that was not on. Finn stood there awkwardly for a moment before turning and heading outside to get his boxes from the back of his truck. He had just grabbed a big box when he happened to glance up and froze when he noticed people across the street staring at him.

Oh God, he didn't run over their cat did he? He snuck a quick glance under his tires but thankfully saw no dead beloved pet. Okaaaay. Finn raised his hand up in a small wave before turning and heading inside with his box of clothes. Freaks.


End file.
